


Missionary Man

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is obsessed with Veronica.  So obsessed that he has been following her around for the summer, hoping to save her from Logan’s influence.  However, she is not the one who needs saving.</p><p>*Break from canon to AU after season one ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missionary Man

Duncan was dying in the car. The old Honda Civic had air conditioning, but after sitting in his car, tailing Veronica all day, the sun had started to bake him through the windows. He bought two old cars in the hopes that she wouldn’t recognize them, several baseball hats, and the best binoculars on the market. After following her for three-weeks, unnoticed, he began to wonder why people thought being a private investigator was such a hard job. He was currently sitting on a street near her apartment block that had a great view of her bedroom window. Since it had been so hot lately, she had the slats to her window open a lot and he was able to monitor her from morning until night. He was bolstered by the fact that Logan, even though he had gone in after their dates, had not made an appearance in the window. From what he observed, they had never had a 'sleepover' -- Veronica always making it home for curfue. She was still “his”....for the time being. He knew it was just a matter of time before Logan had sex with her and would ruin her forever.

His thoughts were distracted by Veronica standing up from her place at her desk. He watched as she walked around her room with the phone, talking animatedly. When she disconnected the phone, she looked at the phone and blew it a kiss.

“Logan.” Duncan muttered out loud, disgusted with the sound of his name.

The smile did not come off her face as she fished something out of her drawer and disappeared into her bathroom. He watched as steam started to billow out of the room. He loved the thought of her showering, all clean and pink and pretty. He allowed himself to rub his crotch through his shorts just thinking about her, but stopped before he came. That was not what “his” Veronica was like. She wouldn’t like him spilling his cum on her. That was for whores and Veronica was not a whore.

She reappeared a little later, her hair up in a messy bun from the shower. She was sporting a new black bikini. Duncan frowned. He hated this new look. He preferred her pink or white bikini, like she always wore when they were younger. He watched as the offending clothing was covered by a navy blue jersey dress. She let her hair down from her bun and shook out her golden blond hair. It was starting to grow longer, which Duncan approved of. He couldn’t see why she had to cut it so short before. But now it was a length that he liked.

He watched her stuff some more things from the dresser into a large purse and then leave the room. He knew he had at least a few minutes to get to her car before she reached it. She would have to leave water for the dog and food. He shifted the car into drive and slowly slipped over to the street in front of her building.

This time, when she emerged, she had Backup with her. The giant dog jumped into her back seat before she sat down. She threw her big bag onto the passenger seat and slid behind the wheel. When she coasted out of her spot, Duncan waited a few beats before following behind.

He kept a few cars behind her, but always had an eye on her car as they maneuvered through traffic. Finally, they were in the 09er area, and Duncan guessed they were headed to Logan’s. Sure enough, when they arrived, Veronica drove up to the gate, punched in a code, and drove in. Duncan watched her drive up to the house, but Logan’s ugly yellow car was no where to be seen. Veronica got out with Backup and the two headed around the house towards the pool.

Duncan saw his chance and parked the car further up the way. He jumped out and ran to the gate, punching in the code that Logan had given him. The gate opened and he ran towards the house as fast as he could. He was relieved to find the front door open and he slipped inside.

The air conditioning in the mansion made Duncan’s arms prickle. He gave a deep sigh as the cold air entered his lungs. Making his way slowly around the foyer, Duncan plotted his next move. He knew Logan would try and get Veronica up to his room. If he went there, he could protect her from him, he thought. Looking around, he bolted for the stairs and climbed them two at a time. When he got to the door of Logan’s room, he put his ear against it, listening to hear if Logan happened to be inside. When he heard nothing, he slowly opened it and slipped inside.

Logan’s bedroom was large, with a small balcony that overlooked the pool. He walked over and peeked outside. Veronica was laying on a lounger, now in her black bikini and sunglasses. Backup was happily jumping in and out of the pool. Duncan surveyed the room, looking for a good place to situate himself. He decided that the closet was the best; with it’s shutter door design, he could see out in the room through the slats. He opened one of the doors and came face to face with a garment bag that said “Freidricks of Hollywood” His blood grew hot. Pervert Logan was going to corrupt Veronica with some trashy outfut, he raged. His plan was simple; wait until he heard Veronica telling Logan that she didn’t want to wear that slut-suit and he would jump out and save her. He would be her knight in shining armour! He mentally patted himself on the back and slunk to the far end of the closet. He curled up in the corner, on top of a bunch of discarded clothes, and waited for his chance.

The sound of laughter woke Duncan from his slumber. The heat of the car had drained him and he fell asleep in the cool comfort of the closet. He shifted to look through one of the slats.

“Logan!” Veronica squealed with delight as they entered the room. He was carrying her over one shoulder, her bum in the air and her torso and her big purse dangling down his back. She dropped the purse when they got in the door and began to squirm. Logan laughed and strode up to the edge of the bed.

“One...” He bounced.

“OH my god!!” She laughed.

“Two...” He teased.

“No No No No No!!!” She laughed harder.

“THREE!” And he bent his body, grabbing her around the waist and tossing her on his bed. She screamed with delight and he pounced on top of her. She caught him in a deep kiss, arching her body up to his. Her hands searched under his shirt and she pushed it so her stomach could press against his.

He released her and flopped down nest to her, wrapping his body around her half naked form. “I’m so glad you can stay the weekend.” He said and kissed her forehead.

“Well, thanks for letting me bring Backup. Dad is gone for at least three days.” She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. “Just think of the wonderful things we can do to each other for three days.”

He deepened the kiss. “I have a surprise for you.” He said when they released.

“I have a surprise for you!” She said coyly. “But you show me yours first.”

He growled and kissed that wonderful place on her neck that made her knees weak. He then flipped around and hung over the edge of the bed by his side table. From the floor, he produced a velcro cuff, attached to a strap. Veronica’s eyes got big and a sinful grin spread on her lips. He smiled and launched himself over her, reaching down on the ground for the other strap. He looked at Veronica and saw her smile. He crawled to the foot of the bed and found the first leg strap, and then the other of the opposite side. When he was done, he kneeled on the bed.

“Yes.” Groaned Veronica, her voice getting husky with lust. “Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!”

Duncan's mouth dropped open. “His” Veronica wasn’t agreeing to this. She couldn’t be. He closed his eyes. This must be a bad dream.

Logan smiled. “Okay. But if we are going to do this, we need some rules.”

Veronica bit her lip. “I can live with rules.”

Logan shook his finger at her. “Okay. Rule #1: no spanking or hitting.”

Veronica shimmied over and knelt with him. She kissed him gently on the lips. “Of course. But can I bite?”

Logan laughed. “You do anyway, Bobcat. I won’t stop you this time.” She ran her tongue over her teeth and he continued. “Rule #2: no shaming words.” She nodded her acceptance and he continued. “Rule #3: no touching unless one is told they can do so. Last rule: The safe word is ‘STOP’.”

“I think I can remember that.” She said and she leaned in and kissed him again. “I can’t believe we are doing this.”

Logan took her lips and kissed her tenderly. “I live to make your fantasies come true. Especially if they are the same as mine.”

Their kisses deepened and they found themselves starting to touch each other. Veronica lifted Logan t-shirt over his head and pressed her body against him. She felt the bulge in his pants grow and it made her feel powerful.

Inside the closet Duncan was still in shock. He could not believe that Veronica would allow herself to be treated like this. Being tied up and fucked was for porn stars, not for future wives, he thought. He didn’t know what to do, so instead he waited and watched.

Logan finally pulled away from Veronica. They were both panting from making out. “I have one more thing for you.” He murmured and climbed off the bed.

Duncan saw him making his way to the closet and crouched down. Logan opened the other side and reached in to get the garment bag and a smaller bag off the ground. He stopped for a moment and made a face. Something had bothered him, but the moment passed and he closed the closet again.

“I bought you something else.” He said and he walked over to the bed, placing the bags near Veronica. She crawled over as he unzipped the first bag.

She let out a small gasp. “Logan! It’s beautiful!” She said as he raised the hanger. A webbing of crystals and rhinestones were sewn together to create a see-through bodice that hung from fine silk straps. A strand of pearls dropped from the front and wrapped around to the back. Veronica felt herself go wet as she thought of the beads tucked between her lips.

“Well, every dominatrix needs an outfit. And it’s too hot for leather.” He pushed the other bag towards her and she extracted a pair of four inch stiletto heels, also encrusted with sparkles and bling. “And shoes to match.”

Veronica licked her lips. The thought of dominating Logan had played through her mind for some time. Then last week, while engaging in some pillow talk, she admitted it to him. To her surprise, he was game for it and they had set about planning it for days.

“Well, then I think the first thing you need to do is dress me, boy.” She said as she dropped her voice an octave.

Logan smiled. “As you wish, mistress.” He responded. Veronica's mind swelled with power and possibilities. Yes, this was going to go well.

Logan came up to her and reached around to untie her bikini top. She stayed kneeling on the bed as the top straps fell, exposing her breasts. He resisted the urge to touch them, knowing he couldn’t until she told him to. Instead, he reached around her chest and undid the other straps, letting her top completely fall off of her. Next, he undid one side of her bottoms, then the other. When the fabric fell away he gasped. Veronica had waxed all the hair of her body, leaving her pussy pink and exposed.

“That’s one of my gifts to you.” She said in a sexy voice. Logan was sure he was going to cum just at the sight of her. Her beautiful lips already glistened with her juices and all he wanted to do was touch her, but couldn’t.

Duncan felt bile come into his throat. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what Veronica would do. He wanted desperately to leave but couldn’t find the courage to jump out and ‘save’ her. So instead, he was forced to watch the transformation of his beautiful, pure Veronica into some dark and crazed version of herself.

Logan took the outfit off the hanger and held it out. Veronica stepped off the bed and put one leg into the webbing, then the other. Logan dragged the mesh up her body and she put her arms in the straps. Once on her, it hung in beautiful swoops over her breasts and stomach.

“May I help you, mistress?” Logan asked quietly as he took her in.

“Yes. Help me, boy.” She said. Logan's hands shook as he adjusted the swoops so her nipples peaked out between the holes. He reached down and adjusted the pearls, gently parting her lips with his fingers and tucking them in between her folds. She gasped as they made contact with her clit. He stepped closer and reached around. Spreading her cheeks, he brought the beads right up against her sensitive rectum. This time, she let out a purring sound.

Logan reached for the shoes and knelt on the floor in front of her, presenting one for her to slip on. She looked down and slipped her foot inside. He then offered the other shoe and she slipped it on. He was captivated by the sight of her bejeweled feet. Now he knew what all those guys with foot fetishes were talking about.

Veronica reached inside his head. Shifting her weight so one was in front of the other, she gave another command. “Kiss them. I know you want to.”

He looked up and smiled at her. If she could read his mind, this was going to be a very fun afternoon. He flattened himself on the ground, putting his face near her toes, and began to kiss each one. He started with one foot, then moved to the other. When he was done, he looked up at her for instructions.

“Stand up.” She commanded and he rose to his feet. In the heels she was now at his chin. Even the height difference made her feel more powerful. “I think it’s time we get you on the bed. Take of your clothes and spread yourself out for me.” She growled in his ear.

“Yes, mistress.” He said and licked his lips. He tried not to let her see the sickeningly happy grin on his face as he pulled off his shorts and boxers, exposing his raging hard on.

Duncan bit down hard on his lip. He tasted blood in his mouth. Slowly he sunk into the corner again and buried himself in the clothes. He put his head on his knees as if he was about to faint. This was happening. The thought of Veronica like this sickened him and he covered his ears with his hands so he could block out what was about to happen.

Logan crawled onto the bed and spread himself open, arms and legs stretched out to each corner of the bed. Veronica took a tentative step in the tall heels. Then another. Finally she got the feel for her new height and sauntered over to the head of the bed. She bent over and opened the first cuff with a rip of velcro. Carefully, she wrapped it around Logan’s wrist, tightening it. “Is this okay?” She whispered out of character.

“Yes. You’re doing great. Keep going.” He encouraged.

Knowing he couldn’t touch her unless she said to, she knelt on the bed and reached over him to cuff his other hand. She pressed her body against his chest and she heard him groan underneath her. She felt his heart beating against her stomach and knew this was killing him....but in the best possible way. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes and watched as they had darkened with desire and need. Deciding to torment him further, she swung her leg over him so she was sitting on his stomach, her ass facing him.

“Fuck.” He said through gritted teeth.

She smiled to herself and bent herself up onto all fours, arching her back and pushing her ass in the air. She then crawled a little way down to secure the tethers to his ankles.

Logan watched as the pearls travelled down her ass and through her lips, moving and rubbing as she arched and turned. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” He moaned. The fact that he couldn’t touch her was going to drive him insane by the end of this, he thought. “You really were made for this weren’t you?” He snarked.

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled the most devilish grin. “Now now. I’m just getting started. There’s just so much I want to do.”

She pulled herself off of him and stood beside the bed, her hands on her hips, thinking. Slowly, she walked back and forth on her heels. She quickly realized that if she walked small steps with her thighs together, the pearls rubbed her in all the right places. She watched as Logan’s eyes followed her, finally stopping at the foot of the bed. Veronica climbed back up on the bed and crawled over Logan’s body until she got to his chest again. Holding herself just at his eye level, she gently reached down and spread her mound in front of him. He let out a deep groan at the sight of her plump, red labia and hard clit. She watched him instinctually lick his lips, knowing what he was waiting for. Taunting him, Veronica took one finger and started rubbing the pearls around on her sensitive inner skin, letting out a moan of pleasure. She pressed her finger to her labia and listened as it made a delicious slurping sound as she pushed it inside herself. Putting on a show for him, she rode it a couple of times to get her juices dripping down her hand and then inserted a second finger. Logan began making low guttural sounds in the back of his throat as he watched her get herself off. She pulled her fingers out and sat on his chest, placing his fingers to his lips. “Suck my fingers.” She ordered, having seen him do that many times when they were together before. He eagerly ran his tongue up and down her digits, keeping his eyes on her. “Do you want more?” She asked.

“Yes.” He choked out. “Please. Yes.”

“Good. I want you to eat my pussy until I come. If you do, I’ll give you another surprise.” She intoned.

“Yes mistress. Fuck yes.” He said, anxious to take this to the next level.

Veronica pushed the pearls so the were out of her pussy. She crawled up on her knees and straddled Logan’s open mouth. The heels were now across his bicepts where he could see and feel them. Losing all patience, Logan stretched his neck and pressed his mouth around her naked mound. She moaned at the warmth and eased herself down onto him. Having no hair gave him easy access and he slipped his tongue between her folds, knowing exactly where her clit was.

Duncan heard Veronica’s keening through his hands. He raised himself up to peak through the slats. He was shocked to see her riding Logan’s face, holding onto the headboard. Her back was arched and her head was back. He was transfixed by this powerful image of Veronica as she growled and swore while Logan was between her thighs.

“Logan! FuckShitFuckBaby!!” Veronica screamed as she started to get close to coming. She held the headboard with one hand and started rolling one of her nipples between her thumb and fore finger. Logan listened to the wonderful sounds she was making. He lapped at her as waves of liquid pleasure flowed out of her, the sound of him eating her out filling the room. When her hips motions began to get erratic, he changed his tongue to flick at the tip of her clit faster and faster. And just as she was swearing and begging for more, he gently bit the rock hard nub inside of her and she exploded above him.

Duncan watched as Veronica reached orgasm and was dazzled. It was like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon; and he watched as her colourful wings unfurled in the sunlight. She was like nothing else he had seen before and he couldn’t believe that Logan was the one who could bring this out in her.

Veronica came down and lay her body on top of Logan’s for a moment, trying to regain her composure. She wished momentarily that he could wrap his arms around her. Lifting her head, she saw his smug smile of satisfaction at his handwork.

She pulled herself off of him and slid to the end of the bed, taking a second to adjust the pearls back inside of her. She was extra sensitive now and she gasped at the contact. Falling back into character, she spoke. “You did well. I will give you your reward now....If you want it.” She arched an eyebrow and went to the door to retrieve her purse. Under the clothes she brought, she produced a small, black rubber object and a small tube of lube. Logan’s eyes went wide. He realized the curved and tapered object was a butt-plug. Dominatrix Veronica did not fool around.

“Yes.” He gulped. “Yes, mistress. Please.”

Veronica licked her lips and swung her hips as she walked to the end of the bed. Tossing the toy beside his pelvis, she inspected him from her strategic angle. “Let’s get you ready first.” She said and licked her lips.

She bent and kissed his ankle where the cuff connected to skin. The hair on his leg stood on end, in anticipation of where the kisses may end up. Taking her time, she began kissing his calf, up to his knee. As her lips met the bottom of his thigh, she changed and, baring her teeth, took a tiny nibble on his flesh. She knew he liked when she bit him just enough, and she continued her path up his inner thigh. When she reached his scrotum, she took the tiniest bite at the skin and it produced a powerful groan from him. She reached out her tongue and slowly dragged it over his balls, and up his hard shaft. At the tip, she licked the precum from his head as if it were ice cream before she wrapped her lips around him and went down.

Logan began moving under her as much as he could. The sounds she was making him utter were turning her on again. A steady stream of moans, groans, and expletives were falling from his lips. She could feel him start to tense, and the veins started to pop on his cock against her tongue. Suddenly, she pulled herself up and stopped, just before he came.

He let out a yell of frustration and railed against his restraints. Veronica watched in awe. Logan was always so controlled in bed with her. This little sex game had turned him into a wild animal; making noises and movements she had never seen.

“Oh no. Not yet. My fun with you has just started.” She chided him and shook her finger.

“You are going to be the fucking death of me, Bobcat.” He growled.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked and tilted her head innocently to one side.

“Fuck! No! Don’t stop!! This is the most amazing sex ever!” He strung together, having lost his ability to speak coherently.

Veronica couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. “Ah. Then we’re ready for the main event then.” She said as she reached for the butt-plug and lube. Logan’s eyes got wide as she flipped open the lid to the lube with her thumb and poured a generous amount on the flexible black rubber. She then reached down between his cheeks and spread his muscles. She placed the small tip at his entrance and slowly pushed it in. Logan’s head fell back and he released a long groan of pleasure. She watched as his hard cock twitched erect as his arousal mounted. Veronica gently guided the entire toy into him and secured the end between his ass cheeks. Bending her head down, she took his cock in her mouth again, keeping one finger on the end of the plug, pushing back and forth on it carefully.

A high keening sound started coming out of Logan’s mouth. It felt like his entire body was one big open nerve ending. From the tip of his toe nails to the ends of his hair, was the sensation of pleasure. Veronica stopped her ministrations and adjusted herself over top of him, he high heels hooking over his thighs. She moved the pearls once more and lowered he self on top of him, swallowing his dick with her cunt. They both groaned with pleasure. She caught his eye again. “No coming until I say so.” In response, Logan dropped his head back on the bed, and started listing baseball teams in his head. He turned his head to the side and caught a shadow of something by his closet. He shook his head and closed his eyes, pushing the strange feeling to one side. He opened his eyes finally to see Veronica riding his cock, rolling her hips in waves. He watched her reach down and begin rubbing her clit as high sounds started to come from the back of her throat. If there was such a thing as too much pleasure, Logan was experiencing it at that moment. “Logan!” She screamed his name. “Oh my god, Logan !” He watched as her nipples hardened and her skin started to flush as she finally came, hard and long around his cock. He was using every ounce of strength he had no to come as well.

Not stopping for a moment, she launched herself off him and onto her knees again. She ordered. “Come for me Logan!” And she dropped her mouth down his cock again, savoring the taste of herself on him. She began rubbing her thumb on the end of the plug. Within seconds he was up at the peak again and he focused on her sucking his dick.

“Fuck Veronica!” He yelled. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...” And he came. As the cum started to pump out of him, Veronica pulled her mouth off and continued pumping him with her hand, letting him come over her rhinestone covered breasts. Logan was making unearthly sounds and he was sure that his entire soul was draining from the end of his cock, as he watched himself empty onto his girlfriend. When the tsunami of pleasure subsided, he dropped his head back, and sighed loudly.

Veronica kicked her shoes off and slid out of her outfit. She scooped up Logan’s t-shirt on the ground and wiped the cum off her chest. Then, ever so carefully, she bent down and gently extracted the butt-plug with the t-shirt. Logan let out a final, satisfied groan. She wrapped it in the fabric and tossed it towards the bathroom door. She then moved around the bed, undoing the cuffs from his feet and then his hands.

Once released, she crawled into bed and the lovers curled together in a pile of flesh and limbs. They were both quietly running their hands over each other's bodies. This was when Duncan became anxious. The intimacy between them made him more uncomfortable than the sex.

Logan kissed Veronica on the forehead. “You really should go pro at that.” He said.

She laughed. “Well, if I need a fall-back career...they probably make as much as lawyers.”

“True. And no student loans.” He teased.

She curled up closer to him, pressing her head to his heart. For some reason, she was overcome with emotion. “I love you.” She said so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her.

He looked down at her head. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “I love you.” He said and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. They lay there for a few minutes, both basking in the perfection of the moment.

Finally, Veronica rolled out of his arms. She stretched out on the bed. “Well, I for one need a shower. I am covered in sweat and cum and glitter.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “Care to join me? I promise not to shove anything up your ass again today.” She winked.

He laughed. “Give me a few minutes and I will join you. I don’t think the feeling has returned to my feet quite yet.”

She rolled over and gave him a quick kiss before skipping happily off to the bathroom. Logan sat up and listened for the sound of the shower. He rose from the bed, slipped on a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer, and checked take sure Veronica was in the shower. He quietly closed the bathroom door. Duncan then watched as he turned his eyes towards the closet and launched himself over the bed and towards the doors.

He ripped the first set of doors open with all his might. “I know you’re in here.” He hissed and moved to he second set. Duncan was frozen to his spot. When Logan ripped open the second set, all Duncan could do was look up at him from his place on his knees. Logan grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him to his feet. “I thought I smelled your cheap ass cologne, but I thought I was going insane. Then I saw a shadow while we were having sex...” He spat quietly so Veronica wouldn’t hear them.

“You ruined her.” Duncan retorted ferociously. “This 'new' Veronica is....she's a...the Veronica I know would never do those things!!”

Logan raised his hand to hit his friend bit stopped himself. “You pervert. I’m not the one who almost ‘ruined’ her. YOU did...that night at Shelly Pomeroy’s party. Do you even get how that fucked her up?" Duncan looked at Logan like he was crazy. "But she’s lucky. She's stronger than any of us ever thought. In fact, she's stroger than us all." Logan continued and released his friend. “This isn’t the ‘new’ Veronica...this is the ‘real’ Veronica. Just like Lilly said. She is red satin. She always has been. I just let her be herself.”

Duncan looked towards the bathroom door, worried that Veronica may come out. “Are you going to tell her about me?”

Logan glared. “No. Only because she would be so embarrassed it would kill her. Or she would kill you and go to prison. Now, give me your phone.” He said and held out his hand. Duncan obediently handed over his cell. “If I find any pictures on this, I will come after you. If not, you’ll get it back tomorrow. Get out of my sight. And don’t let Backup maul you on the way out.” He turned and walked defiantly into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Duncan slunk out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. He was careful not to draw attention to himself as he left, just in case Backup would attack him. Back in the safety of his car sweltering hot car, he turned on the ignition and got a blast of warm air. Sitting there, waiting for the air conditioning to kick in, he made a new plan...maybe it would be better to go back to Napa for a while...the girls really seemed to like him there....

 


End file.
